Ooo Wars G
by Mr.sirguy
Summary: This story is about a 12 year old kid that comes to Ooo and prdicts that a army of goblins are going to attack Ooo and he is not wrong  all flames will be used to make pop tarts
1. Chapter 1

"Ooo Wars G"

A story based in The Land Of Ooo (or adventure time) one day some rack candy miners came back with a arch way shaped figure that would not break. So princess bubblegum decides to test it to see what it does. When princess brings Finn and Jake too watch the test a boy from our world goes into there's. He turns out to be a prophet and says "A war is coming one that we will not soon forget.". This war is a huge army of goblins lead by their instincts to destroy everything and that only there ruler can stop them. What will happen Who will get hurt Where will they go. Will Ooo ever be the same again? All these questions and more answered in

"Ooo Wars G"


	2. The Human

**Hey guys here just saying a few thing to get the story in line first: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OF THE CARCTARS EXEPT FOR THE OC IN IT.**

**Second: Princess bubblegum is 18 in this but don't worry**

"Ooo Wars G"

It was a cloudy day in Ooo and some nice tempters in the goblin kingdom it was peaceful tranquil all until one day. "My lord my lord!" gummy said to his err…..lord I guess. "The kingdom is having a carnival and we want you to be there for a speech! But this time your voice not the teller…..rest his soul." The green man said in an exited fashion. But no response came from his rather blocky headed king "Sire? Sire? SIRE? Wait just one second…OH MY GLOB" He had figured out that whispering Dan who had taken his place as king. "THIS…..IS..(SPARTA?)….MADNESS!(awwwww L)" Exclaimed the goblin servant as he ran to the royal speaking pedestal. "EVERYONE DROP WHAT YOUR DOING AND LISTEN TO ME!" the entire kingdom had confused looks on there faces "what is gummy?" "yeah were busy!" village folk asked "THE KING IS A FAKE IT WAS WISSPERING DAN! WHO WILL LEAD US….NO ONE FINE!" He informed the kingdom "oh no what shall we do" "I don't know?" "LET'S DESTROY EVERYTHING WE OWN!" "WELL THERES NO ONE TO TELL US NOT TO!" some young teenagers said (the crowd) "YEAH!"

- Finn and Jake were visiting the candy kingdom because the princess had called them to see this new rock formation she had found and had move into the lab room. "So what's this new archway thing you have princess" Finn asked in a confused manner "Oh nothing just it was picking up some really strange readings" informed Princess "Oh I sort of get it?" Finn sounded confused again. Jake stretched his head over to Finn "That means something funky is going on with the thing." Jake said so that Finn wasn't clueless. "Hmm….that makes since thanks Jake." Finn whisper back and patted him on his head. Jake went back to his normal form when they got to this rocky arch way Finn and Jake were wondering what it was. "Now you guys sit over here and watch." Then she pulled s small lever and the arch way lit up with the U.S.A flag in the center. "WHOA!" Finn was in a state of Ah "Whoa that's cool." Jake was just staring at this blue arch way. "Ok and that's about all I have.."The princess got cut of bye an explosion. Everyone was blasted back but no one was hurt. When the smoke cleared they got up "Hey (coughs X2) Jake you all right?" Finn asked his companion "Yeah I'm fine." "Cool how 'bout you PB?" "I'm fine just a little bit of a sour hand." Princess replied "Were…am..am…I?" They all herd a faint voice "WHAT THE?" they all said in perfect sync. They all looked at the portal it was destroyed but instead a 11-(or)-12 year old human boy. Hey was same skin tone as Finn with navy blue tee shirt jeans that were gray with brown boots short brown hair same eyes a little bit of freckles but barely visible a hat that had the letters "NRA" on it.

This boy was lying on his back he was hurt "OH MY GOD GUYS WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPTALE LIKE NOW" Finn exclaimed. They rushed to get him to the hospital and they go him there in 4 minuets. he had almost no damage except for some bone damage like a fractured rib and a broken tooth which was easy to fix but regardless he was out cold for the day. "man this has been exiting first the explosions then this kid well now what?" Jake was bored "well he is human we have confirmed that you guy I assume are tired." Princess bubblegum informed the too. "he's human! Math (yawn) matical." Finn yawned she could tell he was tired it was a long day for them every day and today was no exception. "let me find you guys two beds" The princess bubblegum searching for two empty rooms. She found two in the hotel (They slept at the candy kingdom because they wanted a play-by-play on what was going on with the kid) they went to the hotel they slept in rooms across from each other. Princess bubblegum and 3 of the candy kingdoms best doctors were up all night working on healing the human.

**Well that wasn't too bad was it? Whatever well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I did. One more thing tell me what I should name my OC if I don't get a answer (one that fits him) I will just name him Josh so let me know this is tell next time! (rides off into the sunset on a silver horse).**


	3. The Wakeing

**Hey guys with some good news I was having some trouble publishing the second chapter but now I know how to so don't worry I know how Doc's work now!**

Finn woke up from his slumber at 2:00 in the morning his candy hotel room was across from Jakes so they would not get to confused to were one of them was. Finn got up in his red PJ's and his hat "jaaaa" Finn yawned has he scratched his right shoulder "well (yawn) better get dressed and…..wait what was doing here…OH THE HUMAN I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Finn exclaimed to himself and got dressed then went to get Jake. Jake had just gotten up "Finn what is it?" Jake asked Finn when he entered his room "Dude we need to see if that human is OK heck even alive!" Finn rushed Jake with urgency. "OK OK let's go!" they rushed out of the hotel to the hospital.

-(2 the hospital)-

In the A.R the human boy had woken up from the surgery wearing a pair light blue surgery pants "So What is your name?" Inter viewed nurse pound cake "Um…Its Josh." Josh said not caring that he had just gone thru massive brain and heart surgery. "Good…. Do you know what are you hooymin elf ECT?" she questioned "I am human last time I checked and were the hell am I this isn't the normal hospital?" Josh said now trying to stand up "whoa whoa" some doctors said to try to get him to sit down. "What you're in the candy kingdom in Ooo where is California?"Said the nurse.

At the second Finn and Jake came into the A.R. "What's going on here!" said Princess Bubblegum as she came in behind Finn and Jake. "Where the Hel…!" Josh got cut off by nurse pound injecting a needle into his leg. He fell to the ground "what the glob!" Finn and Jake said "Don't worry his brain hasn't finished rebuilding it needs just 5 more seconds." The little green nurse said. (5 seconds later) "(Yawn) I just had the weirdest dream I woke up in ...(Opens eyes) WHAT THE BROWN!" the shocked human boy said. "Just calm down and well explain." Said one of the doctors they explained everything to him. "So wait I am in the land of Ooo?" Josh said right before she told about and after she told him about Finn. They all just gave him a nod

"OH MY FRECANING GAWD! THE PORTAL WASN'T A FAKE!" Josh exclaimed as he got up and ran over to Finn and looked right at his face. "So your….really Finn?" he said "Yes I am the greatest hero in Ooo!" if told him "..oh..my…gaud…" josh said under the wind then passed out "(sacred gasp)" Finn jumped back. "don't worry he's fine he just passed out" princess bubblegum said "you guys should take him to your house." The nurse suggested. "Yeah we should train him to fight and survive in Ooo." Said Jake "Ok you should do that right now before he wakes up.

So that did later that night they put him were no one would find him in one of the tree house branches just for security. He was out 1 day (Insert the episode 'Incnduim' here) He woke up as he heard her bust out the window. "_Whoa_ I just had da weirdest dream need to stop watching so much UberHaxorNova before I go to sleep *stretch* wait where am I?" Josh said to himself as he got up. He saw a hatch with stairs going up to it he got up. There was a closet with blue jeans a brown shirt with short sleeves and a leather jacket and a small booklet and some pieces of armor he equipped (the link to the armor is right /fallout/images/8/8e/Vault_13_Armored_-).He stepped out and saw the Peaceful Night and the line of fire "_Whoa_ what happened there *_sigh_* well at least I think I am in the land of Ooo, Adventure time doesn't look different in person this is awesome" he thought to himself as he headed into the tree fortress


End file.
